Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to low light sensing detectors (sensors) used in conjunction with semiconductor wafer, reticle or photomask inspection systems, and more particularly to photocathodes utilized in the sensors for such inspection systems.
Description of the Related Art
Photocathodes are negatively charged electrodes typically used in light detection devices such as photomultipliers, image intensifiers and electron-bombarded CCDs (EBCCDs). Photocathodes comprise a photosensitive compound that, when struck by a quantum of light (photon), generates one (or more) electrons in response to each absorbed photon due to the photoelectric effect. The photosensitive compound used in modern photocathodes typically comprises alkali metals because their low work-functions allow electrons to escape easily from the photocathode for detection by other structures of the host image sensor device. Compound semiconductors such GaAs and InGaAs are also used to make photocathodes, particularly for infra-red sensitive devices. Silicon photocathodes have been made in the past, but have not found significant commercial use because, although silicon is efficient at capturing light, few of the generated electrons are able to escape from the silicon, resulting in low overall efficiency.
Photocathodes are generally divided into two broad groups: transmission photocathodes and reflection photocathodes. A transmission photocathode is typically formed on the surface of a window (e.g., glass) that faces the source of light to be measured, and electrons exiting the photocathode pass through the photocathode's output surface for detection (i.e., the electrons move away from the light source). A reflective photocathode is typically formed on an opaque metal electrode base, where the light enters and the electrons exit from the same “illuminated” surface. Although reflection photocathodes simplify some of the tradeoffs between photocathode thickness and sensitivity that are discussed below, they are not suitable for use in imaging devices such as image intensifiers and EBCCD devices (although they can be suitable for use in some photomultiplier configurations). Therefore, in the discussion below, the term “photocathode” refers to transmission photocathodes only, unless otherwise specified.
Photocathodes are typically formed or mounted on a suitable host sensor's housing (e.g., a semiconductor or vacuum tube), and the sensor housing is positioned with the illuminated surface facing a target light source (i.e., such that the photocathode is positioned between the light source and the electron measuring structures of the host sensor. When photons are absorbed by a photocathode, on average about 50% of the generated electrons will travel towards the illuminated side of the photocathode (i.e., the side facing the light source through which the photons enter the photocathode). The other 50% of the photoelectrons will travel to the photocathode's output surface and, if the photoelectrons have sufficient energy, will be emitted toward the sensor's electron measuring structures. When an electron is emitted from the output surface of the photocathode, it will usually be accelerated by electric fields within the host sensor toward an anode, producing corresponding measurable voltages or currents that indicate the capture of one or more photons.
Photomultipliers are vacuum phototubes including a photocathode, an anode, and a series of dynodes (electrodes), where each dynode is at a successively more positive electrical potential than its predecessor, with the anode at a positive potential higher than that of the last dynode. A photoelectron emitted from the photocathode is accelerated by the photocathode-dynode electric field and will usually strike a dynode, which causes multiple secondary electrons to be emitted that are accelerated by the subsequent dynode-to-dynode electric field. Almost all of these secondary electrons will strike another dynode and generate yet more electrons. Eventually the electrons will arrive at the anode, usually after multiple stages of amplification by multiple dynodes. A photomultiplier therefore generates a pulse of current (i.e., a charge) every time a photon is absorbed and emits a photoelectron in the correct direction. Because the generated charge is equal to the charge on many electrons, when the gain is high enough it is possible to generate a charge that is above the noise level of the electronics. Photomultipliers can be therefore extremely sensitive detectors of light in the ultraviolet, visible, and near-infrared ranges of the electromagnetic spectrum. These detectors multiply the current produced by incident light by as much as 100 million times (i.e., 160 dB), in multiple dynode stages, enabling (for example) individual photons to be detected when the incident flux of light is very low.
An image intensifier is another type of vacuum tube sensor device that utilize a phosphor to increase the intensity of detected light in an optical system in order to facilitate, for example, visual imaging of low-light processes, or for conversion of non-visible light sources such as near-infrared or short wave infrared to visible. In typical image intensifiers, the photoelectrons emitted from a photocathode are accelerated toward a transparent anode coated with the phosphor such that the photoelectrons strike the phosphor with high energy (typically about 1 keV to about 20 keV), causing the phosphor to generate many photons. In some image intensifiers a microchannel plate is placed between the photocathode and phosphor in order to generate multiple secondary electrons from each photoelectron. Even without a microchannel plate, multiple photons can be generated at the output of an image intensifier for each absorbed photon. The emitted photons are directed by optics (such as a fiber optic bundle or lenses) to an image sensor. Since each absorbed photon can generate many output photons, very low light levels can be detected and measured, potentially even single photons under some conditions.
An EBCCD is another sensor operates in a similar manner to an image intensifier. Instead of a phosphor screen as the output, an image sensor such as a COD is used to detect the electrons that are emitted from a photocathode and accelerated by an electric field. In an EBCCD it is typical to use a potential difference of about −2 kV or more to generate the electric field between the photocathode and the CCD, whereby photoelectrons emitted by the photocathode are accelerated and strike the CCD with high energy, generating multiple electrons inside the CCD, which are then captured. Because multiple electrons are generated for each photon that is detected, the readout and dark noise of the CCD is less important than it would be for direct detection of photons. As compared with an image intensifier, the EBCCD avoids the cost of the optics needed to transfer the light from the phosphor to the image sensor, and also avoids the degradation in image resolution caused by those optics.
FIG. 11 shows a conventional EBCCD 50 comprising a housing 52 including a window 53, a photocathode 54 disposed on an inside surface of window 53, and a charge-coupled device (CCD) 55 disposed at a lower end of housing 52 such that photocathode 54 is separated from CCD 55 by a vacuum gap 56. An electric field is generated between the photocathode 54 and the CCD 55 by applying a voltage to the photocathode that is negative with respect to that of the CCD. An incoming photon 61 enters through window 53 and is absorbed by photocathode 54, causing a photoelectron to be generated. When a photoelectron 62 has sufficient energy to escape through the output side of photocathode 54 (i.e., downward in the figure), it enters gap region 56. Because CCD 55 is at a positive potential, usually of 2 kV or more, relative to photocathode 54, photoelectron 62 is accelerated towards CCD 55 such that it achieves an energy greater than about 2 keV, whereby photoelectrons will typically generate multiple electrons inside CCD 55. The electrons generated inside CCD 55 are then transmitted (e.g., by way of pins 57) to a processing system (not shown) that is configured to generate an associated image or other data associated with the detected photoelectrons.
Prior-art photocathodes require difficult tradeoffs between conflicting requirements associated with absorbing photons and emitting photoelectrons. A good photocathode needs to have a high probability of absorbing photons at wavelengths of interest, and a high probability of generating one (or more) photoelectrons from that absorbed photon. A good photocathode also needs to have a high probability that any photoelectron generated by an absorbed photon escapes from the photocathode. A thicker photocathode increases the probability that an incident photon will be absorbed, but also increases the probability that the resulting emitted photoelectron will recombine (i.e., be lost) before it escapes. More specifically, recombinations usually occur at defects or impurities in the material forming a photocathode, so the longer the distance the photoelectron must travel through the photocathode material, the greater the probability that it will encounter a defect or impurity and be recombined. The material must have a low work-function because only photoelectrons with energy close to, or greater than, the work-function have a reasonable probability of escaping.
Typically photocathodes are optimized for a relatively narrow range of wavelengths. For example, UV wavelengths are particularly useful in the semiconductor industry for detecting small particles and defects on semiconductor wafers because in general the amount of light scattered from a small particle depends, among other factors, on the ratio of the particle or defect size to the wavelength. Most photocathode materials absorb UV light strongly. A prior-art photocathode optimized for UV wavelengths usually needs to be thin because UV photons will be absorbed close to the illuminated surface. If the photocathode is not thin, the photoelectron may have a low probability of escaping from the output surface of the photocathode. Typically only photoelectrons that escape on the side of the photocathode facing the phosphor or image detector will generate an output signal. Such a thin photocathode optimized for UV wavelengths will typically have poor sensitivity at visible and infra-red wavelengths as a significant fraction of the incident photons at longer wavelengths will pass through the photocathode without absorption.
Another limitation of prior-art photocathodes is that the energy of the emitted photoelectron varies with the wavelength of absorbed light and may be several eV when a UV photon is absorbed. Because the direction in which the photoelectron is emitted is random, this electron energy results in a spread of the signal in a horizontal direction. Furthermore, the spread will vary with the wavelength of the absorbed photon, being greater for shorter wavelengths. In a thick photocathode, a photoelectron will usually undergo multiple collisions before being emitted and will be more likely to have an energy that is close to that determined by the temperature of the photocathode (i.e., the electron is more likely to be thermalized). However, when an electron undergoes multiple collisions within a photocathode, it is likely to recombine and be lost due to the high level of defects within and/or on the surface of prior-art photocathode materials. Hence, a reduced energy spread would come at the cost of substantially reduced sensitivity (most incident photons would no longer produce a signal).
Single-crystal (monocrystalline) silicon would appear to overcome many of the disadvantages just described. Silicon absorbs all wavelengths shorter than about 1.1 μm. Silicon crystals can be grown with very high purity and very few crystal defects. The recombination lifetime of electrons in high-quality single crystal silicon can be many microseconds, even hundreds of microseconds in the best quality material. Such long recombination lifetimes allow electrons generated many microns away from the surface to be able to migrate to a surface with a low probability of recombining.
However, in spite of its many advantages, the development of silicon-based photocathodes for commercial use has been prevented by two main disadvantages.
One disadvantage of silicon is that silicon has a relatively large work-function (approximately 4.8 eV, Allen and Gobelli, “Work Function, Photoelectric Threshold, and Surface States of Atomically Clean Silicon”, Physical Review vol. 127 issue 1, 1962, pages 150-158) that works against the emission of photoelectrons generated by the absorption of photons. A material's work-function is the energy difference between an electron at the Fermi level and one at the vacuum level (i.e. that has escaped from the material). Silicon's relatively large band gap means that thermalized electrons cannot escape from silicon. Even UV photons absorbed close to the surface of silicon do not create much photocurrent because the photoelectrons do not have enough energy to escape. For example, a photon energy of 6.5 eV creates a photoelectron with an energy of about 3 eV (because direct absorption is more likely than indirect absorption at such a wavelength). A photoelectron with an energy of about 3 eV is not able to escape from the silicon because of the silicon work-function.
A second, more serious, problem with the use of silicon as a photocathode material is that silicon very readily forms a native oxide on its surface. Even in a vacuum, a native oxide will eventually form as the small amounts of oxygen and water present in the vacuum will react with the surface of the silicon. The interface between silicon and silicon dioxide has defects (due to dangling bonds) where the probability of an electron recombining is very high. Furthermore, the band gap of silicon dioxide is large (about 8 eV) creating an additional barrier higher than the work-function that an electron has to overcome in order to escape, even if the oxide is very thin (native oxide on a very smooth silicon surface is typically about 2 nm thick). The defect density at the silicon to oxide interface can be reduced by removing the native oxide and growing a thermal oxide at high temperature such as approximately 900-1000° C. Such a layer can be stable when grown to a thickness of about 1.5 nm to 2 nm. However, even a good quality thermal oxide has a significant defect density at its interface to silicon (typically 109 to 1011 defects per cm2), and the high band gap of the oxide combined with a minimum thickness of close to 2 nm still provides a significant barrier to electrons escaping even if the work-function can be overcome. A thin silicon nitride layer can be used to prevent growth of a native oxide layer on silicon, but the density of defects is higher at the silicon to silicon nitride interface than at the silicon to silicon dioxide interface, and the band gap for silicon nitride (about 5 eV) is large enough to prevent most electrons from escaping from the surface. For these reasons, silicon has never found significant commercial use as a photocathode.
What is therefore needed is a photocathode that overcomes some, or all, of the limitations of the prior art.